Dearranging
by Sketchboy22
Summary: Reflections give us a chance to see ourselves and what we do. .od ew tahw dna sevlesruo ees ot ecnahc a su evig snoitcelfeR
1. Chapter 1

(San Francisco - pawn shop)

I sat behind the counter, finishing my homework as the bell on the shop door rang  
"Be with you in a second" I called  
"Caught up in your calculus are you? You're such an egghead Taylor" a familiar voice said  
"Hey Cal, my mom and dad are out right now, so what do you need?"  
"Eh, nothing much" She said "I found this in the gutter, it's really shiny, thought I could get something for it"

She set a purple gem that hung from a gold chain on the counter I closed my math book and looked at the necklace

"Jeez, you found this in the gutter? This has gotta be worth a small fortune at least"  
"Really? Wow, but who'd just leave a stone worth that much just lying in the street?"  
"Dunno, I think I'll put this in the safe and I'll show it to mom and dad when they get here"  
"Oh hey, there's something written on the back"

I flipped over the jewel and read the writing etched into it-

_'In your hooves you hold a source of great magic. beware its power'_

"Magic? So what, we make wishes?"  
"Don't think so, and what does it mean by 'hooves'?"  
"A typo?"  
"Doesn't seem likely...Oh well, I'll leave that mystery for later" I said as I pocketed the necklace

A few hours later my parents came home and after showing them the necklace they dismissed it as a prank and insisted I hold on to it, I didn't have a problem with that, I was just sort of ticked they didn't believe me

I sat at the counter for the next few hours, the usual number of customers trickling in- as the day dragged on my thoughts kept returning to the necklace in my pocket

Where did it come from?  
Who left it there?  
What was the deal with the inscription?

"Excuse me, miss?"  
"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I can't give you more than $50 for that pocket-watch"  
"What? But it's been in my family for years"  
"My daughter's right sir, this watch can't be worth more than that- in fact, I'd say that $50 is more than a fair enough price"  
"Then I'll take my business elsewhere" he said, picking up the watch and exiting the shop

"Good luck, he'll probably get less somewhere else"  
"Isn't it almost time for dinner?" I asked  
"Would you look at that, it is isn't it? You better go get ready"

I went into the backroom and up the stairs to where we lived and entered the bathroom to wash my hands, as I did my reflection looked back at me, I couldn't put my finger on it but something just seemed...off

I shook the feeling and went into the kitchen

I really should have listened to it

X

I woke up the next day and went into the bathroom to get ready for school, I nearly had a heart attack when I saw myself in the mirror- My eyes weren't their usual brown, my pupils were red and the whites of my eyes were colored yellow  
"What in the world?" I could only stare in disbelief, not even comprehending what I was looking at

"Guess I'll be wearing sunglasses for the rest of my life..." I muttered

(School)

"So tell me again why you're wearing sunglasses inside" Callie said  
"I said it's complicated" I replied simply  
"How?"  
"It just is, I don't even know how it happened"  
"What happened?"  
"Nothing, I've gotta go"  
I walked away from our table and threw my tray in the garbage

Heading back to class, I hoped whatever was going on with me wouldn't get any worse

"Taylor, I'd appreciate it if you'd at least try to pay attention"  
"Right, sorry-"  
"Now pull out your textbooks and answer the questions in the packets accordingly"

The class (including me) groaned as we started our work  
'The three main groups, blah blah blah, solids, liquids, gasses, blah blah blah, atoms move faster-'

"This is going to be a long day..." I grumbled

Thankfully the rest of class went off without a hitch and I was on my way back home

"Hi sweetie, how was your day at school?"  
"Fine mom, nothing unusual happened; get any new customers today?"  
"Not many no, a few here and there"  
"Get anything good?"  
"Nothing out of the ordinary, a few books and one of these old maps of the area"  
"Alright, I think I'll go upstairs and take a nap"  
"I'll wake you up when it's your shift, your father and I have to meet someone in Burbank this month and we have to get packed"  
"Really? Fine, who am I stuck with?"  
"Your uncle Jack should be here this week"  
"I could live with that..."  
"Good, now go upstairs and get some sleep"

I climbed the stairs and dropped my bag next to my dresser and flopped on my bed

(Two hours later)

I yawned as I got out of bed and went into the bathroom, I splashed some water on my face and glanced into the mirror

My left arm had gotten thinner and was almost like an eagle claw, my right arm however had gotten a little thicker and was similar to a lion's paw- and if that weren't bad enough my sides below my arms and my shoulderblades were itching

"At least I've got a hoodie and a pair of gloves"

'I still don't know how I'm so accepting of this...am I? Rrrrrgggghhh'

I was snapped out of my thoughts as Dad knocked on the door  
"Hey kiddo, your turn to watch the shop for a little while"  
"'Kay dad, be right down"

I heard him walk away and I poked my head out the door, making sure the coast was clear; I saw that it was and I dove into my room and threw on a hoodie and a pair of gloves as I made my way downstairs

A few customers were already waiting in front of the counter  
"Hi, how can I help you?" I asked  
The one in the front spoke up  
"Oh nothing, just doing a little window shopping"  
"Alright, just call if you need anything"  
He nodded and turned back to the shelves with the others

I leaned back in my chair and opened my book to the current page

After a few minutes-

"Excuse me?" he asked  
"Yes?" I said  
"This clock doesn't work, it runs backwards"  
"So?"  
"Isn't that the whole point?"  
"Give it here"  
He handed over the clock and I looked at it for a minute before I found the problem and fixed the component  
"There, try it now"  
He wound it up and the hands were spinning in the right direction  
"Whoa, thanks"  
"That'll be $10 for the clock"  
He paid for it and I put the clock in a set of grocery bags, he picked it up and waited for his friends near the front door

The others decided that there wasn't anything of interest in the shop and left a few minutes later  
The day wore on and the itching didn't go away, no matter how much scratching I did it always came back a few seconds later

I didn't realize how late it was until mom and dad came down the stairs with their suitcases  
"Alright kiddo, dinner's in the fridge, we've gotta get going" Dad said  
"You're leaving already?"  
"Unfortunately, yes- tomorrow's Saturday and Jack should be here in the morning" Mom replied  
"*Sigh* Fine, see you in a few weeks" I said  
"Bye sweetie, love you"  
"Love you too"  
Mom and Dad both gave me a hug before leaving

'Okay, now what?'

I felt the necklace still in my pocket and wondered where all of this would end, if ever, and how- I went to my room and killed a few hours listening to the radio until I fell asleep.


	2. Truth is stranger than fiction

Truth is stranger than fiction

I got up and practiced my new routine, going to the bathroom and splashing water on my face to make sure all of this isn't a dream

ANYWAY, I looked in the mirror (which I had been doing alot of, lately) and realized why I was itching all day yesterday, I had two extra 'arms'- one was a large lobster claw and the other was skeletal, it looked human- with the exception of no flesh on it.

Oh, and I had wings, WINGS!

The left was a bat wing, and the other wasn't quite shaped like a bird's, more like the kind of wing you might see on an angel

'Wonder how I'm going to hide these...' I thought as I moved my new appendages

I eventually resorted to wearing the usual hoodie and gloves and pressed the lower arms close to my body, as for my wings I just kept them tucked into my back and tried not to move them

I walked downstairs and saw that Callie was waiting outside the front door, I walked to it and unlocked it

"What's up?" I asked  
"Nothing much, you ready?"  
"Ready? For what?"  
"Don't you remember?"  
I shook my head  
"We were going to go look around the flea markets today"  
"Oooohhhh, I'm sorry, I totally forgot- but um, I can't go"  
"No? Why not?"  
"I'm uh, sick"  
I gave a few (un)convincing coughs  
"Uh-huh, right, and I'm the Tooth Fairy"  
"Listen Cal-"  
"No, you listen- something's been going on and I want to know what it is" She demanded  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, maybe it'd be better if I show you"

Callie cocked an eyebrow and I moved aside so she could come in

"Let's go in the backroom, I don't want anyone to see through the window"  
She looked like she was about to say something but closed her mouth and followed me into the backroom "Alright, now don't freak out or run screaming out of the room-"  
"Taylor, just show me already"  
I took off my sunglasses and Cal gasped  
"So what, you put contacts on?"  
"No! These aren't contacts! I just woke up and they were like this"  
"You're kidding me"  
"I swear, this isn't a joke"  
"Uh...huh"  
I took off my gloves and hoodie, Callie gasped and put a hand over her mouth

"My god...wh-what? How did this happen? This is- words can't even describe-  
" "I know right? Look at this, I had to cut holes in one of my old shirts to make room for my arms"  
"You sound alright with this..."  
"It's happening and I can imagine there's no way to reverse it- and I have no idea why I'm fine with this" "Jeez, are those wings?"  
"Yup, haven't tried them out yet though"

I flapped my wings and I nearly had a heart attack for the second time that week when my feet actually left the ground, Callie's jaw dropped as I landed back on the floor

"Huh, guess I can fly"  
"My god..."  
"Promise you won't tell?"  
"You honestly think I would?"  
"No, just want to make sure I don't get experimented on by the government"  
"They wouldn't be able to catch you, you can fly"  
"You can never be too careful"  
"Whatever, you'd better put your hoodie back on, I think I hear someone out there"  
I did, replacing my gloves and sunglasses while doing so as I went back into the front of the shop  
Uncle Jack stood in the shop, suitcase in hand

"Hey Taylor" He said, pulling me into a hug  
I prayed he didn't feel my wings or my extra 'arms'  
"When'd you become a hermit?"  
"It's just a hoodie and sunglasses" I laughed  
"Just messin' with you kid, I believe I can stay in the guest room?"  
"Yeah, you know where it is?"  
"Yup, I'll get unpacked and be down in a while"  
"That's alright, you must be tired after the trip here- why don't you go and sleep for a few hours, I'll keep Taylor occupied" Callie said, pushing him upstairs  
"Uh, sure, you two be back by dinner"  
"We'll be back long before then"  
Callie did a 180 and started pushing me out the door  
"Where're we going?" I asked nervously  
"The flea market of course"  
I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach as we walked downtown

The flea market had its usual garden variety vendors, plus a few that had the complete intent of ripping off tourists, the locals like Cal and I knew to avoid these stalls, but the out-of -towners ate the stuff up

"See anything you like?" Cal asked  
"Nope, not today"  
"Well let's keep looking, there might be something here-"

Cal stopped walking as she stared behind me

"What? What is it?"  
"T- your shadow"  
"W-What about it?"  
I turned and looked down, my shadow's profile was of a cartoonish something or other with two long fangs poking out from its upper lip

I quickly turned around and threw up my hood

"What was that?" Cal asked  
"I don't know, it doesn't look like an animal I've seen before" I said  
"You wanna go home?"  
"Yeah, I think that'd be best..."

We made the semi-long journey back to the shop and went inside  
"So have the changes stopped?"  
"I don't think so, somethings haven't changed yet- and they probably will in the next few days"  
"Are you gonna be okay?"  
"I think, if I don't show up at school just tell everyone that I came down with malaria or something"  
"Will do, well if I can still recognize you by the end of the week I'll be back later"  
"Very funny, thanks Cal"  
"No problem"  
She left and I was alone in the shop with Uncle Jack upstairs

Figuring it was safe, I pulled my hood down and went behind the counter and waited for the next few customers

'Bored bored bored bored, I wish something exciting would happen...'

An old T.V. sitting one of the higher shelves flickered to life and only static came through

I fell backwards in my chair and stared at the T.V.

'Holy- that's not even plugged in!'

I waved my claw/hand in front of it and the static actually moved with it, I felt the urge to snap my fingers and I did, the static disappeared from the screen and turned off

'What is this? Magic? Wouldn't be the strangest thing I ever heard...'

I waved my 'hands' conductor-style and music began to play, eminating from nowhere, whenever I sped up, so did the music  
Giving the cut-off, the music stopped

"Huh, weird, I'll have to practice more later"  
"Practice what?" Jack asked, coming into the shop  
"Oh, my um, English homework" I lied  
"Right, well it's almost closing time"  
"I'll lock the door and flip the sign" I said, walking to the front

I turned the deadbolt and switched the 'Open' sign to 'Closed'  
We ate dinner upstairs and I went to my room to practice with my magic  
"Okay, so let's see how this works..." I thought of a rubber ball and snapped my fingers, the ball materialized out of thin air and dropped to the ground  
'Alright, so apparently I can warp reality and summon objects at will'

Snapping my fingers again, the ball disappeared I flopped on my bed and stared up at the ceiling, eventually falling asleep after about a half hour

X

'Ugh, what happened last night?' I groaned as I put a paw to my forehead and felt fur, which led me to the conclusion that my head was no longer shaped like a human's

I jumped to my feet and headed for the door, wood met fur as my head collided with the door-frame

"Ow! What the-?"  
I reeled back as I ducked through the doorway and into the bathroom

Once again looking in the mirror, I saw that my whole body was serpent-like, my head and neck had elongated to something that sort of resembled a horse, I now had a tail with a tuft of fur on the end, my hair had turned white and hung a little lower, my right leg was from a reptile or maybe even a dragon, while my left leg was that of what looked like a gazelle, and I had two horns, one was shaped like a deer's and I wasn't quite sure about the other one. I also noticed that my eyes had become larger and more oval shaped, and that my red pupils were different sizes, in addition to all that I figured I now stood a little taller than Uncle Jack

'...'

"Why me?"

(Across town)

*Flash*

Callie sat up in her bed at the sound and saw me  
"Oh. My. God"  
"S'up"  
"Taylor...is that you?"  
"In the flesh, shell, fur, and whatever else"  
"What exactly are you?"  
"I have no idea, I'll have to do some research on that later"  
"How did you get here from your house? And so fast?"  
"I found out a couple days ago I can use magic"  
"Oooookkkkkaaaayyyy"  
"How else do you explain the teleportation?"

"Hello?"  
"...Nevermind, so I guess you can't go out in public anymore"  
"What gave you that idea?" I said sarcastically

Callie's little brother chose that moment to run into her room

"Hey Cal, mom says...breakfast...is...ready"  
I hesitantly waved a paw at him  
"MO-"

I snapped my fingers and a zipper appeared over his mouth and zipped itself while his shoe-laces tied themselves together, tripping him

"You have got to teach me how to do that" Cal said, amazed

I pulled him to his feet and held him by the collar  
"Now listen, I'm Taylor, I don't know how this happened or how to reverse it and I'm not sure I want to- now I'm going to take away the zipper and I don't want you to scream or run out of the room"  
He nodded and the zipper disappeared

"Whoa" was all he could say

"I think that's been established"  
"Just- whoa"  
"You have to swear not tell anyone" Callie said, getting up  
"Or I'll come after you" I said, making it a point to show my fangs  
"She's just messing with you, Jay"  
"I hope she is..." He muttered  
"Anyway, we'd better get down stairs before mom gets worried, sorry T"  
"Eh, it's alright, I've gotta get back to the shop before Jack wakes up"

I snapped my claws and I warped back to my room, or I should have- instead I found myself in an old warehouse, near the back I saw a girl about five or six years old crying behind some crates

'Wait a minute, I recognize her- from where?'

I thought for a minute as three thuggish looking guys came in

'Now I remember, she went missing about two weeks ago, this must be where they've been keeping her'

I realized they had been talking and one of the goons looked like he was preparing to back-hand her, I felt my blood boil as he lowered his hand, I bolted down, grabbed it, and flung him against the wall

"What the-"

He didn't get to finish as I kicked one of the caps off a conveniently placed fire-hydrant, water gushed out, knocking the three off their feet- completely missing the little girl who had taken refuge behind a stack of crates  
The water stopped after a few minutes and I snapped my claws to bound and gag the kidnappers, I grabbed the unconcious thugs and dragged them  
"You coming?" I asked

The girl looked at me in fear before scurrying over and clutching my tail

'The poor thing's terrified'

Pulling the criminals into the alley, I snapped my claws one more time and they disappeared

The girl's eyes went wide

"Wh-where'd you send them?" She asked  
"To the police station" I answered "Are you hungry?"

She hesitantly nodded I pulled a table-cloth out of thin air and let it float down, covering an invisible table "So, what sounds good?"  
She was in stunned silence  
"Oh, how could I forget?"  
I snapped my claws and two chairs appeared  
She took a seat and stared intently at the ground  
"Are you okay sweetie? You seem-"  
"What are you?" She blurted  
"To be honest I don't really know"  
"Wh-why'd you save me?"  
"Those were kidnappers weren't they? They took you from your family; I couldn't just let them get away with that"  
"H-how'd you d-do all...that?"  
"Magic" I replied simply  
"Magic?"  
"Yup, now what sounds good to you?"  
"Um, um- grilled cheese?"  
"Done"

Two plates of grilled cheese sandwhiches materialized on the table, she grabbed one of them and practically shoveled them into her mouth

"You're going to choke if you eat that fast"  
She blushed and slowed down a little  
I took a few bites out of my own sandwhich and looked around the alley  
'What am I doing? I should be getting her back home'  
'But she said she was hungry'  
'Only because you asked her'  
'Am I really having a conversation with myself?'  
'Yup'  
"Um, I'm finished" She squeaked  
"So you are, well we'd better get you home before your parents get more worried"  
"How will you send me back?"  
"With a snap of the fingers- er, talons"  
She rushed towards me and wrapped her small arms around my waist

"Thank you for saving me" She said

"Anyone else would have done the same thing"  
"Not the way you did"  
"Yeah, I guess that's true..."  
She flinched slightly as my appendeges wrapped around her, briefly returning the hug as she pulled away "Alright, you ready to go home?"  
"Uh-huh, will I ever see you again?"  
"If you ever want me to appear, just draw a picture of me somewhere- but I'll probably try to visit you most of the time, okay?"  
"Okay, I'm ready"

I snapped my paws and she was teleported to the front door of her house  
Cleaning up the alley, I wondered how her family would react to her suddenly turning up  
I realized I didn't have her promise to not tell anyone  
'Oh well, I'll just have to cross that bridge when I come to it'

I sat on my bed, watching the news when-

"...and our latest story tonight, a young girl who went missing two weeks ago has been found, when asked how she escaped her kidnappers, she claimed to have been rescued by a mythical creature known as a Draconequus or more commonly referred to as a Chimera"  
"Right, 'mythical'" I snorted  
"Psychiatrists have deemed this a way to deal with her trauma, but what has authorities baffled is when they found the offenders bound and gagged in front of the local police station"

I rolled my eyes

"Here is an artist's rendition of what her rescuer supposedly looked like"  
A police sketch appeared on-screen, the picture wasn't crude, but it wasn't perfect either, I figured they got my description from the girl (who's name I found out was Jenny, from the newscast)  
"Not bad, could use some clean-up though"  
'Shouldn't I be more worried about this? I could get busted by the FBI'

I thought it would be highly unlikely that they'd do that, but then again- I'm a draco-thingy and I suppose anything is possible

I turned off the T.V. and went to my laptop, seeing the mediastorm I was half (fully) responsible for, apparently there are a bunch of people out there who were fans of a little girl's show called 'My Little Pony', and had given me the nickname 'Eris'- I looked this up online and saw that it was a female version of some character called Discord and a fan-made kind of thing

"*Sigh* What now? How am I going to explain this to mom and dad when they get back?" I floated around the room, wondering what I could do

I snapped my talons and a piece of paper and a pen appeared

"Dear mom and dad" I started "Something...strange happened to me, I can't explain it, but you might want to talk to Callie; given my current condition I can't go to school (or anywhere in public) anytime soon, I don't want to do this, but I'll be gone for a little while- I love you both, I don't know when I'll be back..."

Rolling up the letter, I set it on my desk and put on a fresh set of clothes, looking around the room one more time I snapped my talons and felt the rush of wind that came with teleporting

I looked around my new surroundings and noticed a wooden sign on the side of the road  
'Ponyville- 1 mile'


	3. Heart of Stone

Heart of Stone

I thought it best to stay clear of 'Ponyville', some ponies running in terror at the sight of me notwithstanding- so left without many options I walked through the forest near the town

'This forest is pretty nice, I don't know why there aren't more of them out here'  
A twig snapped a few feet away

Here comes the obligatory pseudo-horror scene...

I parted the bushes and a ball of something was curled up and crying its eyes out  
The thing looked up at me and I saw it didn't have two eyes- it had eight

This, whatever it was, looked like a cross between a pony and a spider, and looked to be a little younger than Jenny  
"What are you doing all the way out here, little one?"  
"I-I- ran a-away from M-Manehattan"  
I didn't know where he meant, but it sounded pretty far from here  
"Why?"  
"Th-the ponies th-there f-f-forced me out of t-t-town"  
"That's horrible! Why don't you come with me, Ponyville is just outside the forest"  
"No! No ponies!"

I saw the scared look in his eyes and it was enough to make my heart burst

"Alright, but I can't just let you stay out here, I've got a small shop outside town"  
This last part was actually true, I had decided to open a pawn shop like the one my parents had back on earth  
The colt backed up further into the bushes and hesitantly took a few steps forward

I scooped him up in my arms and I headed back to my shop

'He's cute when he's asleep...' I thought as he shifted in his sleep

I entered my shop and went upstairs and set him in a giant cobweb that served as his bed  
*Jingle*  
"Welcome to Odds & Ends, how can I-"  
A purple unicorn shouted "It's true!" and ran out of the shop

"That was weird..."  
"*Yawn* What happened?"  
"A pony just came in here and left"  
"Weird"  
"Uh-huh, why're you up anyway?"  
"I'm not tired"  
"Yeah right, you're falling asleep on your hooves, let's get you back upstairs"  
"Oh, wait! This is for you"  
He used two of the arms on his form to hand me a bracelet made out of webbing  
"This is beautiful, did you make this?"  
"Yup, I wanted to thank you"  
"I love it, thank you Webster"  
"Wh-What did you say?"  
"Oh, I figured you didn't have a name..."  
"Huh, Webster; I like it-"  
"So, it occurred to me that you don't have anywhere to go"

His ears flattened against his head  
"Yeah..."  
"Would you want to stay here?"  
"You mean it?!"  
"Yep, I could give you your own room if you really wanted"  
"Would you be like my mom?"

I stopped and thought for a moment- it sort of would be like that, 'Am I ready to take care of a child?' I don't know the first thing about raising a kid- I looked into his eyes and saw a sort of pleading hope, I couldn't stand it any longer and I made my decision  
"Yes, I'd love to be your mother"  
I couldn't help but smile as he bounced excitedly upstairs

'I wish something would happen, nopony's come in yet'  
Two pegasi, two unicorns and an earth pony walked in, I recognized one of the unicorns as the purple one who ran into my shop earlier

"I don't have anything to give you if you want to hock those jewels" I said, looking at the necklaces and the tiara  
"We're not giving you the Elements!" The blue pegasus said, glaring at me  
"Eh, suit yourself, see anything you like?"  
"Oh, um, no- thank you" the yellow pegasus whispered

I thought as to why the six of them might be here, and then images of Discord's statue flashed in my head "Oh no...please don't"  
It was too late, the elements were already charging and I backed up, hoping to escape- I tripped and fell backwards

"No! NO! Please! No!"

A rainbow surrounded me and I was trapped

"Stop! Please! It burns! It burns! Please..."

I was cut off as I was frozen- encased in stone

"Alright, let's get the statue back to-"  
Webster came down the stairs  
"Mommy? I heard alot of shouting-"  
"What the hay is that?" Rainbow Dash cried  
"M-Mommy? What happened?"  
He tapped the statue with one of his claws  
"What did you do to my mommy?!"

"Shining Armor, have the Elements returned?" Princess Celestia asked  
"Just now, your highness"  
Soon after, Twilight and the other five walked into the throne room, accompanied by something under a blanket  
"How didst thou accomplish thy quest?"  
"Yes Princess Luna, but-" Twilight started "-there were some...complications"  
"Oh?" Celestia said  
"Um, maybe we'd better show her, Twi" Applejack said

She nodded and pulled the blanket, revealing a statue of a female draconequus, but that was only half of what suprised the two Alicorns- a colt was tightly hugging the statue, sniffling  
"And who is this?"

Celestia did her best to hide her shock as the colt looked up at her with all eight of his eyes

"We don't know, Princess" Rarity said "It appears that she is his mother"  
"Is this true, little one?" Luna asked  
The colt hesitantly nodded  
"Your highness, if I may- there's something written at the base of the statue" Shining said  
"So there is, what does it say?"  
"The inscription reads 'Appearance alone does not a monster make, even heroes can make a mistake'" "What does it mean?"  
"I think it means we jumped to conclusions, sugarcube"  
"But-"  
"Twilight, just look at her, she was obviously terrified" Rarity stated, waving a hoof at the statue "Not even Discord was this afraid when we turned him back to stone"  
Twilight hung her head  
"What do you make of this, sister?" Luna said  
"I am certain we cannot release her until we find out what her intentions are, and that this colt shall stay here in the castle"  
"Wh-why?" he said  
"Don't you want to stay close to your mother?"  
He blushed  
"Y-yes" he said at Fluttershy-volume  
"No offense your highness, but my family's probably wonderin' where I am-"  
"Say no more, all of you have other responsibilities, you are free to leave"  
Each of the girls nodded and left

"Captain, would you be so kind as to place this statue in the gardens? Preferably as far away from Discord as possible" Luna said  
"Yes, Princess"  
The statue was soon hauled out of the throne room and left Luna, Celestia, and the colt alone  
"Now, what is your name?"  
"W-Webster your highness"  
"Please, call Us Luna"  
"U-Us?"  
"Pardon Us- me, we are used to using the Royal 'We'"  
"Oh"  
"May I assume you'd like to retire for the night? You've had a long day"  
"I'm um, sort of nocturnal"  
"Ah, well then perhaps you'd like to assist me with night court?"  
"Uh, sure"  
"Well if you have no problems with it, I think I'll adjourn for the night" Celestia said  
"Goodnight Sister"  
"'Night your majesty"

Celestia left the room  
Luna and Webster had a short staring contest before one of them spoke

"By all means, please come up and sit next to me"  
"U-up there? W-w-with you?"  
"Yes, next to me, right here" She said, patting the ground next to her with a hoof  
He did and sat a few feet away from her  
"So what do we do now?"  
"We wait for Our subjects to present Us with a problem"  
"How long does that take?"  
"I haven't had somepony come to me yet, most just go to my sister"  
"Why?"  
Luna frowned  
"I do not wish to talk about that"  
He thought he heard some sadness in her voice, but didn't push the subject

The next few hours were spent with Luna and Webster doing a number of things to kill time, which included making faces at each other, each sillier than the last Webster stopped after awhile and excused himself

"Hi mommy" He said, walking up to the newest statue in the garden

He sat there for a few minutes, hoping the frozen draconequus would respond

"Princess Luna and I spent alot of time making funny faces at each other, it's really sad how all the ponies are afraid of her, I wonder why- she seems like she's really fun and nice"

Looking up at the statue, the colt sighed

"I really wish you were here" he said as he gave the statue an akward hug  
"I'll come back and visit everyday- alright? Bye mommy, I love you"

The colt went into a corner of the garden and crawled up the wall, he waited for a few moments before he built a web for himself, giving him an unblocked view of his mother's statue

(The next day)

"Sister? Hast thou seen Webster?" Luna asked  
"No I haven't, Lulu- why?" Celestia said  
"He left night court last night, We have not seen him since"  
"Have you checked the statue gardens?"  
"We have not"  
"I have a feeling you might find him there"  
Luna nodded and left for the gardens

"Webster? Ist thou here?"  
"Right here Miss Luna" He said, crawling down the wall  
"Goodness! You gave Us quite a scare, what were you doing up there?"  
"*Yawn* Sleeping..."  
Luna looked up and saw his makeshift bed  
"You slept up there?! Isn't thou afraid of falling?"

"...I've fallen further"

Luna cocked an eyebrow at that, but shoved it to the back of her mind  
"Come, my sister will be expecting us for breakfast"  
"I'm not very hungry..."  
"Then We shall enjoy your company"  
"Um, okay"


End file.
